villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
Tsumugi Shirogane (in Japanese: 白銀 つむぎ, Shirogane Tsumugi), the Ultimate Cosplayer, is a character partaking in the killing game of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Initially disguised, she is eventually revealed to be the main antagonist of the title, serving as the ringleader of the killing game. Her talent is the Ultimate/Super High School Level Cosplayer (in Japanese: 超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」, chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit. Super High School Level Cosplayer). As a cosplayer, Tsumugi is able to mimic the appearance, behavior, voice and characteristics of the person she is cosplaying as. However, she is unable to cosplay as anyone who is existent in reality. Appearance Tsumugi Shirogane is a slim and tall young woman with teal blue hair and eyes. She wears oval-framed glasses and wears a white blouse with a orange bow and a brown/dark gray skirt. She has black leggings and beige shoes. When she reveals her true nature her hair gets much more wavy and her pupils grow and appear light blue. Personality In the beginning of the game, Tsumugi is portrayed as a gentle and kind girl who is polite and friendly. This is all made up to be a facade, as she is almost similar to Junko Enoshima. Cruel and cunning, she shows no remorse over organizing the Killing Game and Rantaro's death. Crazy over the Danganronpa show, she went to full lengths to brainwash those who participated in the event. It is evident that she had become insane in the Chapter 6 trial after nobody had voted for the blackened in the trial. Throughout the trial, she cosplayed the characters in Trigger Happy Havoc: Danganronpa and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as she explained the situation. Biography It is believed that like the others, Tsumugi was brainwashed in the Gopher Plan. However, she was involved with Team Danganronpa. In Chapter 1, Tsumugi murdered Rantaro after discovering that he and Kaede planned to expose her as the Ringleader and Mastermind of the Killing Game. In response, Tsumugi framed Kaede as the murderer of Rantaro. At the near end of the game (Chapter 6), Tsumugi was rightfully revealed as the organizer of the event and is executed alongside Monokuma by Keebo. Killed Victims *Rantaro Amami *Kaede Akamatsu *Ryoma Hoshi (Directly caused) *Kirumi Tojo *Angie Yonaga (Indirectly caused) *Tenko Chabashira (Indirectly caused) *Korekiyo Shinguji *Miu Iruma (Indirectly caused) *Gonta Gokuhara *Kaito Momota (Gave his illness to him) *Kokichi Oma (Indirectly caused) *Possibly hundreds of other teenagers Gallery Tsumugi Shirogane Illustration.png Danganronpa_V3_CG_-_Tsumugi_Shirogane_serving_Shuichi_Saihara_a_drink_(1).png Danganronpa_V3_Chapter_6_-_Closing_Argument_(11).png|Tsumugi being identified as Rantaro's true killer and the Mastermind. Danganronpa_V3_CG_-_K1-B0_versus_the_exisal_(7).png Danganronpa_V3_CG_-_K1-B0_revealed_to_be_a_camera_(4).png|Tsumugi's true evil nature on TV. Trivia *Tsumugi is the first mastermind presented in Gifted Inmates Acadamy Saga. Under her despair persona, Tsumugi shares similarities to Junko Enoshima, the central villain of Hope's Peak Acadamy Saga. **Both of them were selfish and egotistic and could not live in a world without their goals (despair and the ultimate ficttion). They also build their own amusements on other's death. **Both Tsumugi and Junko framed at least one protagonist for murder. Junko framed Kyouko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi for the death of Mukuro Ikusaba, whereas Tsumugi framed Kaede for the death of Rantaro Amami. However, Tsumugi succeeded to kill Kaede in execution. **Both of them almost drove the survivors to despair with sadistic choices. **Their death also shared similairty since they were both crushed to death alongside their respective Monokuma. Also, both of them showed some dismay before their death, though Tsumugi's dismay was much deeper. **Before her final moments, Tsumugi dressed up as Junko and waved her hand smiling. This referred to Junko's reactions at the beginning of her execution, though Tsumugi's reaction after her facade dropped showed otherwise. *Unlike Junko, who controlled Monokuma while hiding her true self away from others, Tsumugi presented herself during class trials while Monokuma worked as an independant robot. *Tsumugi is the first (and possibly the only) Danganronpa villain who successfully killed a protagonist character. *Tsumugi is also the first (and possibly the only) Danganronpa villain who mentioned the name of the franchise, and the first character in Danganronpa franchise who outright revealed the entire fictional world concerning Hope's Peak Acadamy Saga was utterly fictional other than referring the fact. *The only Hope Peak Acadamy Saga game character Tsumugi did not cosplay was Mukuro Ikusaba, since Mukuro's Junko disguise was not presented during Tsumugi's cosplay frenzy in Chapter 6. *Tsumugi's characterization is criticized and disliked mainly for being a bland and souless knockoff of Junko, acting as a mere agent of Team Danganronpa, and becoming weaker in terms of being a Mastermind, especially when again compared to Junko and Izuru Kamukura. She is also the least favorite character in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony on characters' popularity poll. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Game Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Self-Aware Category:Sophisticated Category:Dissociative Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Mentally Ill Category:Danganronpa Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Egotist Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence